Our Unfinished Story
by kaylaagron
Summary: When Quinn Fabray left his life six years ago, Sam Evans was left with a broken heart to nurse and clueless about the reason she broke up with him. Confused and still very much in love with her, he never really imagined the possibilities of her entering his life once again. Fabrevans AU. Suck/Faberry friendship. R&R.
1. August Fifth

Sam Evans was seventeen when he had his heart broken for the very first time.

Sure, there were other girls who broke his heart quite badly before, but there was only one girl in the whole world capable of making his heart crumple into millions of pieces for the first time in his life.

_Quinn Fabray._

That name had haunted him ever since the day she left his life.

He had known from the first time he laid eyes on her that she would be a very special person to him. The girl whom he had been dating when he met Quinn had also seen the connection between them and it had resulted in them breaking up soon after.

He could still remember vividly the memories they shared between themselves. How both of them showed each other their most vulnerable side that they have never shared with anyone else, how they had disclosed private jokes between one another to how similar both their preferences lied in.

He had never once thought that there could be someone like her who seemed to be perfectly made for him, it was just as if she was the other half he had been searching for in the past seventeen years of his life.

But that was what mainly caused the crack in his heart hurt so badly when she left him, with a sad goodbye and he had never heard from her again to this very day. He had tried making up with her – leaving messages on her cell and saying how he would try making everything work again. However, that did not work.

She told him that the scars between them were too much for them to heal, despite both of them putting in their best efforts.

She changed all her contacts soon after, making it even harder for him to keep in touch with her. He even tried asking their mutual friends for help, except she had done the same with acquaintances and closer friends had already been told not to reveal anything about her.

Now six years later after August fifth, which was the day she had completely disappeared from his life. He remembered this day so clearly because ever since that day, every August fifth had been a horror for him. Every single thing had managed to go wrong and he was gratefully thankful when each August fifth passed by.

He had hoped to stay in on August fifth this year since it was a Saturday and he did not have to go to work. Unfortunately, his best friend from work Noah Puckerman, or Puck for short, had decided of all days to hold a party to introduce his future bride to all his friends. Sam had tried getting out of it but Puck had insisted on him being there since he had wanted to introduce him to his best buddy from high school as well.

Sam sighed inwardly to himself as he glanced at his clock – 5 p.m., only three hours away from Puck's party downtown.

_Should I just tell him I got sick from that beer we had last night,_ he thought, as he smoothed his shirt whilst glancing in his mirror.

_But Puck was so excited about this… Plus, I owed him from the times he covered for me at work…._ He sighed again at his last thought, knowing there was no backing out.

The clock struck eight the moment Sam pushed open the door to the small restaurant Puck was holding his party at. The music blasted through the equally noisy streets outside and he winced to himself of his throbbing eardrums.

"Hey Sam, dude!" He heard Puck cry out excitedly, making his way through the crowd with an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders as he tried getting to Sam.

"Hey," Sam replied as the other man fist-bumped him, grinning so widely his eyes could almost disappear.

"You remember my babe right? Anna?" He nudged her forward and she offered a friendly nod towards Sam.

He returned the nod before shoving his hands inside the pockets of his trousers.

"Yeah, of course I remember her. How can I forget? She's the love of your life."

Puck grinned even wider at the statement, which seemed literally impossible for Sam to comprehend. He looked at the petite girl in his arms and gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

Sam turned away, knowing that with Puck, a kiss could never been just so innocent. He cleared his throat quickly before it got too far, making sure he had Puck's attention as he continued.

"Where's that buddy of yours? Is he coming soon? You know I can't stay long. I'll leave after meeting him, y'know,"

"Aw, man! Don't be such a party pooper," Puck pouted and gave Anna a small push into their crowd of friends, signaling a private talk with his best friend. She understood and quietly retreated into the noise to give them privacy.

"You know what day it is today, right…." Sam raised his brows, hoping Puck understood what he was implying.

He had told him about Quinn ever since they had familiarized with each other, almost making Puck want to punch him in the face every time he mentioned her name. He had always emphasized on the unlucky day, which was not really hard since both of them are usually together on every August fifth.

Puck winced at the reminder. "Yeah, yeah, I remember. But dude, live a little! Your luck might change tonight!"

Sam raised his eyebrows again, crossing his arms in the process. The other man understood and nodded to himself, perhaps thinking about his other friend.

He glanced towards the door and murmured, "He should be here by now... But wait a while, will ya? I promise you he's worth the wait. Let's go get a drink in the meantime, okay?"

Sam sighed for the umpteen time for the day and allowed himself to be dragged towards the bar with Puck.

With a few glasses of beer down his throat, Sam felt his world spin. He had never been quite a strong drinker, unlike Puck who was still shoving more drinks towards him. He shook his head no as Puck pushed yet another glass to him and forced his head to look up.

He saw a blonde who had been sitting close to him sent him a flirty smile, not quite certain of his blurred vision. Nonetheless, he managed to force the corners to his lips curl into a drunken smile and started to open his mouth to speak to her before it dropped in shock instead.

The blonde's features had morphed into Quinn's and all Sam could see was that Quinn making his way to him, her eyelashes fluttering with the same flirty look he saw earlier on the blonde stranger.

Sam fell off his chair, earning gasps around him as he struggled to pull himself up. He rubbed his eyes to clear his vision and glanced at Quinn again, sincerely hoping she was not there as he had seen.

Thankfully, Quinn had disappeared and in her place, was the same blonde but now with a disgusted look on her face. The last he saw her was her spinning around on her heels and making her way back into the crowd again, probably to search for another man more dignified than he was at the moment which was sprawled out on the floor.

Sam felt a caroused hand wrap around him and pulled him up on his feet, before turning around to see it was Puck, with a concerned look on his face.

"Dude, you okay? I can take you home if you're not feeling well. You don't have to sit around waiting for him, man."

Sam shook his hands off and leaned his back against the table to support himself. He nodded with a smile.

"I'm fine. I've been waiting for so long, a little while more won't kill me."

"If that's okay with you, I mean." Puck murmured under his breath, the concern not yet washed from his face.

Sam heard the bell on the door ring again, signalling yet another arrival of Puck's friend. He turned towards the door and Puck followed the direction of his eyes before breaking into a big smile.

"Biff!" Puck cried again, using the same tone he had used when Sam entered.

Sam straightened up on his seat, knowing that this must be the buddy from high school Puck was talking about.

From afar, he saw a tall man with a hidden figure tailing behind him, their hands tightly intertwined together.

_Must be his girl,_ he thought as the man hugged Puck with a big smile plastered on his face as well, murmuring a few words when they separated.

"Come on, Biff! I'll introduce you to my pal from work. We're just as close as both of us are, man! You'll love him."

"You've been talking about him non-stop, of course I'd love to meet him. But dude, you know, I am only allowed to love no one but her," Biff held up his hand, the one holding onto what seemed like his girl's, and chuckled.

Sam heard an embarrassed giggle behind him and Puck smiled with what looked like approval, probably having had experienced the same feeling with Anna too.

The trio finally reached Sam's side and he noticed Anna had made her way towards them as well, now had an arm slipped around Puck. He felt a surge of longing, remembering Quinn again. Before he had the chance to lose himself in his memories again, Puck poked his side, urging him to stand before greeting his friend.

His hands pushed the sides of his seat to support him and he felt Puck also rest his hand on his back to help him.

"Biff, meet Sam. Sam, meet my boy Biff, the most handsome guy in all of Westwood High!" Puck chuckled at his last statement, making Biff punch him lightly at his shoulders, chuckling with him.

"Is he always a joker at work too?"

Biff shook his head teasingly at his best friend Puck, offering a hand out for Sam to shake. The blonde took it and gave it a firm shake, his head nodding in agreement.

"All the time, he teased back, earning a light punch from Puck at his shoulders.

"Ouch, that hurts." He winced playfully before turning back to Biff again.

"Pleased to meet you, he's told me so much about you."

"All the bad things, I bet," Biff chuckled again.

"Nice to meet you too. To be honest, I was quite jealous when he first mentioned about you. I thought how he could replace me with a dumb blonde?" He joked with a squeeze on Sam's hand. "Just joking, dude."

Sam replied with a weak smile."Yeah." The dizziness has not worn off yet and he felt his world spin again.

He could still hear Biff mumbling something and he shook his head, in an attempt to clear his head. Puck stepped forth to help him again but Sam pushed him away, wanting no help from anyone.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Biff push the hidden girl gently to his front, hearing small protests from the girl. Biff mumbled something back, his voice dropping to a soft, gentle tone to soothe her anxiety. She seemed to have calmed down from that, making Sam instantly impressed with Biff, and gave a tiny sigh before holding his hand again.

Noticing the girl move forward and Biff's clearing his throat, Sam managed to straighten up again and smiled slightly, knowing what was to come.

"And here's my girlfriend," Biff began.

Sam averted his eyes to the girl's and saw hers turn to his as well, locking eyes for just a second as recognition set in.

He saw her lips tremble and she tried to move behind Biff again, but he held her in place as he continued talking. His eyes widened with shock and he rubbed his eyes again, hoping that it was just an image of her like earlier. But when he opened his eyes again and furrowed his eyebrows to look at her once more, he knew it was her _undoubtedly_.

He managed to catch himself before muttering her name out along with Biff.

_Quinn Fabray._

August fifth was certainly the most unlucky day of the year.


	2. New acquaintances, old faces

She remembered this day all too well. It has been six years but their memories together were still deeply etched in her heart.

August fifth had marked a new beginning for her then, but at the same time, brought them both pain.

She knew her goodbyes were hard for him to accept; it broke his heart like never before and the memory of her holding back her tears as she turned away on him had since then never stopped burning at the back of her mind.

She did not want to go out at all. It reminded her of him, even more so when they were currently in his favorite city – New York.

It was all he could talk about back then, how he had wanted to embark on his journey to New York and make a name for himself in the Big Apple. He had also, many times in fact, asked her along but she always laughed it off, never dreaming of leaving their small town behind.

But she did. She never expected herself leaving her own town or going to New York, actually. The pain from leaving him was too much for her to handle, especially so when he refused to accept she no longer wanted to stay with him.

He left her messages, emails, voice messages and even resorted to getting mutual friends to pass along his messages to her when she did not reply to him. Every night, she would drag her heels home and in the corners of her room, listened to every single message he left her. Tears would stream down her cheeks the moment he started talking, his low voice echoing off the walls of her room.

It was then she knew she had to leave, perhaps forever, but definitely out of his life.

That day was August fifth, 2013. She dialled his number and arranged for a meeting with him. When she hung up at the tone of his elation, she had hoped he did not hear the soft sob from her end of the line.

He had met her with the silliest grin on his face; the same smile that melted her heart and got her falling hard for him. However, it had only served to make the burden in her heart sink deeper that day.

His arms opened wide, like they always do whenever he saw her walking to him, but she managed to keep her cool and forced herself not to react. They sank to his sides not a second later, his face falling at the same time. The smile was gone, as if he knew what was going to happen.

She felt her own knees grow weak and she almost turned away, her eyes blinking so quickly she prayed her damp eyelashes would not be seen by him.

She had never felt so badly to leave for the first time in her life when she finished talking. His green orbs had been filled with overwhelming sadness it made her want to take back all her words, feel his arms wrapped around her as she whisper against his chest about how sorry she was. But she could not. She _can't_.

"Quinn, please, no."

His hands grasped tightly around her wrist as he begged for her not to leave but she remained resolved. She gently picked his caroused fingers off her pale skin before forcing her eyes to meet him, trying hard to keep herself from crying together with him.

"I'm sorry, Sam. But this is goodbye."

She had wanted to say _forever _after that but something in her heart stopped her from doing so.

* * *

Six years later, she was in Sam's favorite city on the day of their break-up and about to meet her boyfriend's best friend _and best friend's best friend._

_Things can't get any better_, she thought as she rolled her eyes to herself.

She met Biff about two years ago and he was why she moved to New York with him.

Biff was a successful television producer stationed at New York and they had met when they were both spending their holidays in Canada. They grew close and eventually started dating, soon afterwards he got her a job as a scriptwriter in his station that prompted her to move into his New York apartment.

"Do I really have to go meet them?" She remembered asking Biff when he first brought up the party.

"C'mon, babe. Puck's going to introduce his fiancée to us; it's only fair if he got to know you too," he replied in his calm tone.

She felt her nerves disappear along with the calmness in his voice.

It was an effect only Biff had on her. He could, at any time, allow her to calm down with his words. That was always why she loved having him around her at dinners or parties. She never fail to get nervous in front of intimidating crowds of people and after knowing Biff, that was never a problem any more.

They walked into the restaurant late in the noisy August fifth night and she found herself having to squeeze through the crowd. Luckily, Biff had walked in front of her with their hands tightly intertwined together, so she could trail safely behind his figure.

"Biff!" Quinn heard a voice among the crowd cry out and her head instantly perked up to peek over Biff's shoulder to find the owner of that voice, to no avail.

"Hey, Puckerman," Biff greeted warmly with a quiet chuckle, opening his arms as the man crashed into him for a hug.

Some murmurs emitted from their hug that she could not quite catch and after a few moments of conversion, both men turned back to her. Feeling the eyes on her, she unconsciously tucked some loose strands of her hair behind her ear before her lips curl into a friendly smile.

"Puck, this is my girlfriend I've told you about, Quinn," Biff introduced, smiling affectionately.

Her hand reached out, continuing to smile warmly as she greeted, "Hello, it's so nice to meet you."

Puck's brows had furrowed slightly when Biff said her name, though it disappeared just as quickly as it came when she spoke.

"Likewise," he nodded before glancing absent-mindedly into the crowd.

"The bud I was talking about is somewhere in the crowd there, but pardon him if he acts out of behavior. He's had a little too much to drink," Puck explained, somewhat guiltily.

Quinn winced at his words. She hated drunkards especially her run-in with one of them when she was leaving dinner in Canada one night. The drunk man had started to paw at her and calling her Janet repeatedly, having mistaken her for someone else. Thankfully, it was then Biff intervened and that was when they got acquainted.

Biff felt her shoulders tighten next to him and nodded to her, his fingers grazing gently over her knuckles reassuringly.

"Don't worry, I'm here. If he acts badly, we'll leave immediately and I'd cut off all ties with Puck," he teased playfully.

She laughed to herself and nudged his shoulders with hers, knowing very well he would not cut off ties with his best friend as simply as he had said.

Puck was walking way in front of them, passing by many of their high school's friends along the way who greeted Biff warmly as they walked by. She saw Puck stopped in front of a blonde man, his face blocked by another one of Puck's friends.

She tried catching a glimpse of the man but Puck had started speaking again.

"...the most handsome guy in all of Westwood High!" She heard Puck say, making Biff shake his head gently as his shoulders shook with a light chuckle.

Biff had replied something back and a few things were tossed back and forth between him and his new acquaintance, earning laughter around them as they nodded with approval at the pair.

She did not pay much attention to their conversation as she was still trying to catch a glance of the man. Puck had said his name and though it was blurry to her ears, it still sounded familiar together with his equally familiar figure yet she was unable to figure out as to where she had seen him before.

Just then, Biff had started prompting her forward, pushing her in front of him all out of a sudden. Her hand fell from his from the sudden gesture and her eyes jerked upwards, meeting his own eyes.

"What are you doing?" She asked in alarm, sensing eyes on her once again.

"I want to introduce you," his tone dropped to his usual calm again. She almost hated it sometimes. He knew what it did to her and had, more than once, used it to his advantage. "My girlfriend, to my friends. Can you do that?"_  
_

She gave him a small pout and bit in her bottom lip, an inward sigh emitting from her lips.

"Fine."

He returned her words with a brilliant smile that immediately sent her heart thumping, as if boasting of him being victorious. She pushed the wrinkles on her dress down with her palms, smoothing it over before finding Biff's hand again and giving it a small squeeze.

"And here's my girlfriend," he began.

She looked away from Biff and the head that had been blocking her view all that time had finally moved out of the way. She tried to find the man he was speaking to and started to smile like she did with Puck.

Only the smile never came when in the place of the blonde stranger she had expected, she saw Sam's face instead.

Her chest tightened immediately and her eyes widened in shock, Biff's voice muted out by her ears.

It was only as if she could only see the blonde man in front of her eyes. She saw him rub his eyes in disbelief, as if hoping she was a figment of his imagination. He looked at her again and his jaw fell agape, the realization finally sinking in for both of them.

She heard him say her name.

_Quinn Fabray._

Only that was not his voice - it was Biff's. Sam mouthed her name at the exact same time Biff said it. Memories flashed through her mind in an instant, playing back their memories all the way from six years back. She felt sick to her stomach suddenly.

"Biff?" She whispered weakly.

He turned to her, alarmed at her voice and wrapped his arms around her instinctively. She heard a low hiss from Sam's direction and her heart beat wildly, her fear of meeting with Sam – talking, touching or even pretending everything was okay between them – intensified.

The feeling of wanting to leave as badly as six years ago found its way back into her head.

"What's the matter, babe? Are you sick?"

"Yeah," her eyes fell to the ground, no longer able to keep her eyes from looking anywhere else. Yet, she could still feel his green orbs continue to stay on her. "Sorry, but could you please take me home?"

"Don't worry, it's no problem. I'll just tell Puck," he replied and she felt him move slightly as his arms stayed tightly around hers to murmur an apologetic goodbye to his friend.

"Let's go," Biff said after he had bid goodbyes to his friends with the promise of another gathering soon.

"Okay," She squeaked out softly.

The word was almost caught at her throat when she made the mistake of looking at Sam again unconsciously.

His eyes, mixed with hatred and sadness, burned into hers and her lips tremble before looking away once again. She leaned against Biff for support and he held her even tighter to his chest, thinking she was really sick from the lunch she blamed her discomfort on.

Little did he know it was something entirely different. It wasn't a sick stomach; the love of her life had just reappeared in front of her very eyes.


	3. Unexplained questions

Sam saw it till the moment both their heads disappeared out of the doorway, with Biff's arms wrapped protectively around Quinn's frame, before he stumbled onto a nearby seat. The dizziness hit him at full force just at that moment and he clutched at his head with a low moan under his breath, his palms pressing against his cheeks as they covered his eyes with darkness.

With his face buried in his hands, Sam heard footsteps approach him just as Puck's voice asked. "Y'okay, dude?"

He nodded at his query, not willing to leave his face out open for everyone to see. His eyes peeked out of the opening between his fingers and looked at his best friend briefly, gesturing at the space beside him with a nod.

Puck understood the message and took a seat next to him. The man waited a few minutes for Sam to straighten up before clearing his throat once.

"You know her? Biff's girl, I mean."

Sam stiffened and finally lifted his eyes to meet his, squaring his shoulders as he nodded yet another time. He felt hot tears threatening at the corners of his eyes and blinked his eyes quickly to keep them from spilling out.

"Thought so," Puck allowed a sigh out of his throat.

"Both of you stared at each other like those people in chick movies. Man, you're lucky Biff's too concerned with his girl to bother about those murderous glares you've been shooting their way."

His eyebrows raised at his statement. Had he really been looking at her that way earlier like Puck said?

He had only known he was completely caught off guard when she suddenly appeared before his eyes and together with the alcohol in his system still fresh, the pain had stung at his heart even more than before.

_Could it been the reason she got so sick and left?_ He thought worriedly before he caught himself.

_If anyone should be sick, I'd have more reason than her. _He snorted to himself, shaking his head clear of his nonsensical thoughts. _It's Quinn Fabray who left me six years after all. Packing her bags and fleeing Ohio for NYC._

"Oh," he mumbled in response and snapped his jaw shut, an indication of his reluctance to offer more than that.

Puck sensed his mood and sucked in a deep breath, before trying again. "Her name's… Quinn, right? It sounded darn familiar, huh."

By the way his voice trail off, Sam knew Puck had made the connections and probably remembered her name from the many times he had shared his most vulnerable period with the man.

"Maybe you had a fling with her once. She is pretty and your type, after all," he said, not falling for his bait.

"Dude!" Puck's voice raised in alarm and looked around for a while after punching him in the shoulders.

"Don't let Anna hear that. Shit. You know how sensitive this issue is around me."

Sam chuckled, for seemingly the first time since he laid eyes on her once more. The curls of his lips faded into a tight line once more when memories of her wormed their way back into his mind.

"Whatever. I'm getting another drink. You coming?" Sam asked, pushing off the seat to stand up in the direction of the bar counter.

"Sam," he heard Puck's voice grow serious; his efforts to bait Sam out for information had seemed to clear out his mind completely.

"Enough."

He turned around and saw the man, mimicking the same tightness of his own lips on his face. Puck stood up with him and pushed him gently out the other way, so that both of them were facing the direction of the door.

"I get it if you don't wanna talk about it and I'll leave you alone for now," he murmured.

"But you better get your sorry ass back home and get some rest before I see you on Monday."

Sam started to protest but Puck held up his index finger to stop him as he continued speaking. "Leave when I'm still talking nice, Evans."

He stopped midway and sighed in defeat, raising both his hands in surrender as he conceded to Puck's demands. He know Puck had his interest at heart and he regretted the words about a drink as soon as they were out of his mouth. Another couple of drinks and _who knew_ what he was capable of doing next.

"C'mon," Puck cracked a small smile when he saw Sam listening to him as he led the blonde out of the restaurant and into the walkway.

"Thanks," Sam looked at him gratefully and hugged him goodbye, before getting into a cab Puck stopped and disappeared along with it into the busy lights of New York City.

* * *

He woke up next day with the worst hangover he had in years, his world still spinning around him as he struggled to get up.

He staggered on his way to the bathroom and managed to clean himself up, before once more, the dreams haunting him for the past six years flashed by in his mind.

She was always in those dreams. They had appeared in his sleep restlessly for the past six years, haunting his sleep and causing him to wake up with sweat trailing down his forehead. Even though they had slowly died off a few weeks ago, last night marked their reappearance once again in his head, with the addition of Biff this time round.

_Quinn. _

Last night's meeting was too much for him to handle and he could not properly process the information inside his brain anyway. Thinking about it now, why was she in New York?

He remembered that six years ago, New York was everything he could talk about with her. He had wanted to leave Ohio and start a new life with her, out of their small town where nothing big would happen and right into the hearts of New York City. She had always encouraged him and told him never to stop believing in his dreams, but he could always see it in her eyes that she had never shared the same mindset about leaving with him.

"I like it here in Ohio," she would say, her voice soft, every time he brought up her going to New York with him.

"New York is nice, but this is my home. I don't want to leave Ohio."

Or so she said until he saw her in a restaurant right in the heart of New York last night.

He had known about her leaving Ohio a week after she had cut off contact with him. An acquaintance had let slip of the knowledge to him accidentally after he had gone around looking for Quinn, but she only knew she left their town and had no idea where she was headed. He begged her to tell him more, knowing she knew more than she let on, but she had refused him the knowledge and even gone to the extent of avoiding him when she met him on the streets.

Questions burned in his mind as he pondered over the night before. He left his bathroom and took a seat in his living room, turning on his television. Not that he wanted to watch anything on at the moment, he had only wanted some noise to clear his mind. Tranquility did no help for his aching headache.

_Why did you leave Ohio?  
_

_Were you running away from something, possibly... could it be me you're running away from?_

_What did I do to deserve this treatment from you?_

_Why are you in New York? _

_Why out of all places, you chose the city you knew was the one thing I've dreamt of?_

_Did you come here knowing that?_

_Or did you forget all we've been through already?_

_Or did you want to show off your glamorous life without me in it? _

_How Quinn Fabray thrives after dumping Sam Evans like a hot potato? _

_And why are you with Biff when you said no to me?_

He kept thinking, over and over, until his mind ran exhausted of the answers that could never been answered by him. No one could, actually. All except...

_Only one way to find out. _He made up his mind with resolve.

_Ask her myself._

* * *

"What?" Puck asked in disbelief as his voice rang loud across the store, making every one in the store to look in their direction in confusion.

"Shut up," Sam shushed him and pulled him away from the crowd.

"Must you talk so loudly?"

"But…" Puck narrowed his eyes at him, a faint smile ghosting over his lips. "Wait a minute... Didn't you say you dunno her?"

"Ugh," Sam threw his hands up in frustration.

He came in work the following Monday and headed straight to Puck's department, hoping to find out more about Biff. The other man played it coy and refused to answer most of his queries, other than an occasional _yes _or _no._ Sam finally had enough and came to the point straight – Quinn Fabray. What did Puck know about his friend's girl?

"Fine, fine," Sam groaned and looked away before mumbling lowly so that only both of them could hear.

"She's _her_, okay?"

"No, shit," Puck folded his arms across his chest and leaned against a nearby wall with a smug smile plastered across his features, proud of the confession he forced out of Sam's throat.

"When Biff said her name, man I thought this chick's name ring a bell. I heard it before… somewhere… Until I saw you two," he gestured to Sam and the air with his index finger. "Freeze when your eyes met. Man, it just clicked!"

Sam bit his lower lip in when he caught his manager looking their way, not at all pleased that they were chatting in a corner with a huge crowd scattered across their store.

"Eyes on us," he mumbled under his breath, interrupting Puck as he shot pointed looks towards their manager.

Puck ignored his words and continued looking wistfully away from the manager's direction, completely lost in his thoughts.

"Just tell me. What do you know?" Sam hissed in a low breath, after sending an apologetic bow in the manager's way.

Puck sighed and uncrossed his arms, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Seeing how you acted the other night made me worried, man. So I called Biff the next day and talked, y'know." Puck started.

"He thought I was worried about her leaving the party early and apologized like mad. I acted I care," he shrugged to himself. "I didn't really, but who can really explain a bud calling him out of nowhere asking 'bout his girl?"

He glanced downwards and seeing Sam tap his feet in a quick rhythm, a sure indication of the blonde's annoyance, before getting back to the point again.

"So, anyway. He said they met like two years ago? In Canada or whatever for vacation I guess. They started dating like a month or so later and he got her a job here. And that's why she's in New York."

Sam had raised his eyebrows while Puck was speaking, surprised that the man had gone out of his way to help him out even when he had not asked for it yet. When he finished, he caught Sam's look and quirked a brow at him questioningly.

"What?" He repeated his word from earlier.

"Nothing," Sam shook his head with a grateful smile, not expecting Puck to be already one step ahead of him. He rested his palm on his shoulders, squeezing them slightly.

"Thanks, man."

Puck offered a wide grin at his words, making the blonde prompt him for his smugness.

"You'd thank me again when you know what I did."

"What do you mean?"

"I got her number for you."

At his words, Sam stepped back a couple of steps in complete surprise, momentarily caught off his feet. Puck continued mumbling something along the lines of the favor being nothing much and did not want Sam to mind his nosiness, along with a few shrugs in the process. Sam paid no attention, in awe of the man.

With his best friend's continual surprises being sprung on him all day, especially things he never knew Puck had it in him to do, Sam had seen the man in a new light. Touched, he forgot his jaws were agape as he felt a sudden loss for words.

"Puck…"

The man shoved a piece of paper in his hand and closed it with a firm clasp.

"Here," he said. "I'll give you a moment to process. You can thank me later."

He stared at his hand as the man walked back to his department after mumbling that he should get back to work.

The words never registered in his mind, nor did he move from his spot until a few minutes later. He did not even care how Puck got the numbers inside his hand, or how he had risked his own long time friendship with Biff to get him those very numbers. All he cared about was the numbers that were weighing heavily in his hand in that very moment.

Puck had got him another step closer.

_Quinn. Quinn Fabray._


	4. Haunted dreams

_Quinn's hands reached out to touch – anything at all – but she found herself reaching into emptiness and all she could feel is the darkness that surrounded her. _

_She blinked her eyes furiously, wishing that with the flutter of her eyelids, the nightmare would simply disappear. Nonetheless, it was fruitless; every single time she reopened her eyes, the darkness seemed to close in on her more._

_A short chuckle was heard in the distance and she lifted her head up to see where it came from. Why did she even try? What else can she see but darkness in here?_

_"__Who's that?" Quinn called out weakly, squinting her eyes helplessly._

_The person continued chuckling, as though making fun of the poor helpless girl in front of them._

_Her fear manifested, together with annoyance that grew with the person, who did nothing except laugh._

_"__Oh, Quinn. How can you not recognize me?" A voice from the unknown figure chuckled in amusement._

_She knew the voice. Somewhere, long ago she heard this voice before. She knew it, but she could not picture the face the voice belonged to._

_The figure approached her and a faint light glowed at the features of the unknown person. Quinn struggled to look, only to gasp in shock at the face she saw._

_"__Y-You…" She blurted out, retreating in her steps when the other girl continued approaching her._

_"__Yes, it's me, Quinn," the other girl laughed again, making Quinn sick in her stomach._

_She closed her eyes again, knowing for sure that this was a nightmare. Just like she was six years ago. Still, the stubborn girl refused to vacant Quinn's mind, her tone suddenly dropped to the eerie voice she used back then._

_"__I told you before, Quinn," she started. _

_"__Leave Sam alone. You're nothing but a burden he badly want to shake off."_

_"__Stop," Quinn protested, her hands closing around her ears to shut the voice out._

_However, the voice then proceeded speaking in her mind._

_"__He hates you. You know that. Because you hate yourself too."_

_"__Please," Quinn felt tears burning their trail down her cheeks._

_The voice continued. "All you wanted was one simple thing. Yet, he never gave it to you."_

_"__Don't say it," she knew what was going to come and she did not want to hear it. Not from her. "Please, Elaine."_

_Elaine laughed again, a smug face plastered across her facial features._

_"__Oh Quinn. You know he gave it to me."_

* * *

Quinn's eyes flew open at that second, her cheeks soaked with tears that were still falling. She pushed herself off the bed into a sitting position, burying her face into her hands as she continued her soft sobs.

The bed moved again and she tried controlling her tears, sniffling back the ones threatening to fall. Warm arms wrapped around her and she leaned into his chest instinctively, seeking comfort.

"Are you okay?" Biff asked quietly, giving her arms a small squeeze.

She nodded into his chest wordlessly and snuggled close. He understood she did not want to talk and allowed the room to dissolve into the silence she needed.

Her eyes fluttered close again, but the images flashed in her mind again, refusing to let her off the hook. She found the sheets and clutched them tightly in her clasp, away from Biff's sight until the images finally left her mind.

She gave in to his embrace and allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

She walked into her office the next day with a heavy heart, unable to clear her mind of the dream last night. Quietness greeted her all around when she stepped inside and she made her way into her cubicle just as quietly.

Footsteps approached her the moment she sat down and her heart raced, thinking of her nightmare last night again.

Thankfully, it was just Rachel Berry, her co-worker.

They graduated from high school together and though they barely talked to each other back then, she grew close with the brunette when she learnt they were working together in the station.

Her colleagues had shunned her when she first started work and initially she was confused. It was only when Rachel had pulled her into a corner that she learnt about the rumors pertaining to her.

Apparently, someone had known about her relationship with Biff and used it to their advantage to spread around how she was pulling strings in order to enter the station.

As a result, no one believed she was recruited based on her talents and assumed she was sleeping around with Biff or whoever to secure her job.

Only Rachel stood by her side and she was grateful for the confidant she found in the smaller girl.

She did not dare confide in Biff about the treatment she received at work since everyone would put up pretense whenever he came to their office. Rachel was the only one who knew about it and more often than not, came to her rescue whenever she was avoided by her fellow colleagues.

"Hey there," Rachel greeted her, slinging her arm over the frame of her cubicle.

"Hey," Quinn replied, sighing a deep breath of relief.

The brunette immediately caught on and slid into a chair nearby. "What's the matter? Did Mr. J give you trouble again?"

Mr. J was their department head – Mr. Jack Daniels. A small-framed man with thick glasses, he was very often the person who found fault with Quinn. A drink with Rachel afterwards was the night they came out calling him Mr. J – short for Mr. Jackass.

"No, no," Quinn allowed a short laugh emit from her lips.

"He hasn't been finding trouble with me for quite some time now. His new record."

Her feeble attempt at cracking a joke failed to register with Rachel, as the girl leaned in closer to her.

"What's wrong, Q? Your eyes look like you've been crying all night."

Quinn immediately covered her eye-bags with her hands, turning away from the brunette. "What? No way."

"Q," Rachel's voice dropped to her usual worried tone. "Talk to me. Who else can you talk to?"

Her hands dropped and she sighed inwardly.

"You left everything behind in Ohio and came all the way here, alone. I never asked you why," Rachel shrugged. "I know you'd tell me once you're ready."

She sighed again at the reminder.

The girl narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "It's something to do with whatever you left Ohio, right?"

Quinn squeezed her eyes close and gave a weak nod.

Rachel's eyes grew wide, a soft gasp from her lips as she leaned back in her seat to absorb the news.

"Remember Sam?" Quinn's heart ached at his name.

"Yeah…." Rachel's voice trailed off, as if struggling to come up with a face to match the name. "Your ex, is it not?"

She suddenly clasped her hands together excitedly, finally recalling. "Oh, I remember! You guys were denoted as Ken and Barbie back in high school."

Quinn shook her head at her. _Back to the point. _

"Anyway," she focused on that word. "I saw him again over the weekend."

"What?" Rachel gasped loudly.

Quinn quickly shushed her and looked up to check if anyone noticed their conversation. Luckily, no one bothered with anything relating to her.

When she looked back at Rachel, the brunette had a thoughtful look on her features. She glanced at the blonde with a worried expression.

"I remembered," she spoke softly. "Elaine?"

Quinn's heart sank further at the mention of her name.

Rachel confirmed her suspicions with Quinn's eyes dropping to the floor, a melancholy expression on her face.

"Was it why you left?"

Her hands trembled and she struggled to keep her tears from spilling again. "Yes," she murmured.

She remembered telling Rachel briefly about her; except she never went into details about what the girl said to her. The brunette must have pieced it together and now understood the reason.

"We'll talk about this over lunch later," Rachel finally said, resting her hand on Quinn's shoulders to give her a reassuring squeeze.

She nodded.

* * *

After letting someone know about the fear she held in for six years, Quinn did not find any relief or comfort in it.

She only felt her worst fear coming true.

Sam's green orbs filled up her mind, back from the loving glazes he shot her way to the eyes full of hatred that night.

Elaine was right. He hated her. Who would possibly not hate her after she left so abruptly? She never gave him the goodbye he deserved, the closure they both needed.

She knew that if they had ended off properly six years ago, the images of Sam Evans could never haunt her again.

Quinn glanced at her watch. It was eight-fifty; she had been staying absentmindedly past her working hours in her office.

8:50. 8/5. August fifth.

The numbers were once again taunting her, willing for her to take the bait and sink into the darkness once more. She refused them of their pleasure and looked at her phone.

Biff was working late that night and had told her to go home first. His last message mentioned he was probably ending by nine, which was only ten minutes away.

_I could wait._

Quinn decided, not wanting to be alone in their house. A few minutes more and they could go back together.

Her phone rang just as she was deciding, scaring her as it vibrated in her hands. She expected it to be Biff, calling to ask where she was.

An unknown number flashed across her screen and she furrowed her eyebrows. Who could it be?

"Hello?" she greeted curiously.

She was met with silence from the other end of the line, only hearing soft breathing of the caller.

After waiting for a while, the person still did not speak up. Quinn tapped her feet lightly, before clearing her throat.

"Who's this? If you're not speaking, I'm hanging up."

"Quinn?" The caller asked hesitantly.

"Yes, this is Quinn Fabray. Who am I speaking to?"

There was a pause on the other end, before the hoarse voice cracked out.

"Sam."

Her voice caught at her throat. _Sam? Could it be…?_

As if answering her, the voice continued. "Sam Evans."

She could not find words to reply him, instead she sat shocked in her seat with her phone tightly pressed against her ear.

"We need to talk."


	5. Confrontation

The slip of paper Puck passed him earlier that day weighted heavily in Sam's hand.

He clutched it closer before releasing his grip on it not a second later, as if it was so fragile it could break into pieces along with the tightening he began to feel in his chest.

His glance flutter downwards, scanning through the numbers he could almost memorize from the numerous times he had looked at it.

Yet, he still debated whether to actually pick up his phone and dial the actual numbers.

Pushing himself off the couch he had been sitting in since he got home from work, he stepped into his kitchen for a glass of water to calm himself down.

_Why was he so damn nervous? _

He thought as he gulped the water down the ache of his throat, his free hand pushing through the mess of his blonde locks.

_Maybe cause it's Quinn Fabray you're gonna speak to?_ The stupid voice in his mind answered.

Sam groaned at the reply and almost tugged at the strands of hair his hand was tangled in.

_Whatever. Screw this. Puck got this for me at the risk of his friendship. The least I should do is call her... right?_

Nodding to himself, he never questioned his own sanity for having the conversation with himself and set the cup down, making his way back to the couch.

He fished his phone from the pockets of his uniform and set the piece of paper next to it.

_I'm gonna do this. No matter what._

He sucked in a deep breath and looked at the numbers again, almost uncertain of his decision.

Another minute passed before he finally took his phone in his hands and typed in his password with his hands still trembling.

When he manage to punch in the numbers after a long debate later, he found himself unable to make the final move.

_What if she hangs up on me?_

_What if she's with Biff?_

The last thought scared him so much his phone almost fell out of his grip.

_Hell. Who cares. _

He snorted through his nose, folding his arms cross his chest.

_She's the one owing explanations. To him. Or, to me._

He took another breath through his nose again and _finally _hit the 'call' button.

A soft rhythm began to play as he pressed the phone closer to his ears. It sounded as if...

He felt his heart stop momentarily. Lucky.

_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you._

_Across the water, across the deep blue ocean._

_Under the open sky._

_Oh my, oh baby I'm trying._

He started losing himself in the all-so-familiar song that he barely noticed it being cut off and a curious "hello" being breathed from the end of the call.

He forgot how to breathe again at that instant. He had never forgotten the sound of her voice and a smile crept onto his facial features instinctively at how it never changed.

He never had the chance to really hear her voice that night before she left hurriedly and hearing it now, he felt as though they went back in time, to six years back.

A soft cough sounded from her end and the tapping of her feet - the definite indication Quinn was annoyed - brought Sam back to earth.

"Who's this? If you're not speaking, I'm hanging up."

_Shit. Crap. _

_What am I supposed to say? Hi? Or...?_

"Quinn?" He tried hesitantly, sounding like a frightened mouse in the wake of his imminent death.

He could hear a sigh escaping her lips, probably glad her caller finally spoke up.

"Yes, this is Quinn Fabray," he heard her confirm.

"Who am I speaking to?" She added, the hint of curiosity still evident in her tone.

His throat went dry. He ran through endless possibilities of introduction in his head, but nothing struck him as the appropriate response.

"S-Sam."

The soft breathing from Quinn's end seemed to stop as he felt the air tense. Did she know it was him? _Her Sam? _

Afraid of her mistaking him for someone else, he cleared his throat once before continuing in a straighter tone.

"Sam Evans."

He never waited for her reply, though he could feel she was still taking in the news that her ex-boyfriend of six years was currently on the phone with her.

"We need to talk."

The silence from her side was making him more nervous than ever. It was only then he started to question whether she was still listening to him or had she already hung up.

Before he could ask, he heard her voice once more.

"We have nothing to talk about," came her words, firm and resolved.

"What do you mean nothing?" He blurted out, stinging from the cold words. Did she really think so?

Apparently, since she followed up with a "yes, nothing".

"You heard me, Sam," her voice dropped low. "Whatever was left to say was said."

"Oh, really?"

He heard she inhale a sharp intake of breath as she adsorbed his equally cold words, having not heard it before back when they were dating.

He almost cursed at himself for lashing out at her before he caught himself; they weren't dating any more, he had no need to be sweet and caring like he once did.

He conceded to changing gears, dropping his voice as low as hers.

"Whatever you may think," he mumbled.

"Don't you think I deserve an explanation? Face to face?"

She sighed, recovering her composure from earlier. "I don't think we should meet."

He almost doubted the words he heard. Did that weak and feeble voice just came out of her mouth? That was not the Quinn he knew. Or loved.

"You know what? I don't care."

"What?" He heard her exclaim in surprise, completely caught off guard by his reply.

"Well, that's good. You see, Sam, I..."

He never allowed her to finish, since he was never really done with saying what he actually meant.

"Does Biff know about us?"

"N-No.." The automatic response left her lips without a second of hesitation.

"Sam, don't tell me..."

"Yes."

The word came out of his mouth so quickly it stopped her in her tracks.

"If you don't want him to know, then we should talk."

"Is this a threat I'm hearing now, Sam Evans?"

She sounded angry, more alive than that tone he had heard earlier.

Good. He liked feisty Quinn better than the weak ol' Quinn she was when he saw her that night with Biff.

"Oh yes, it is." He replied, a smug grin playing off his lips.

He heard her snort and a distant rumbling sound from the end of her line.

"Fine," she finally said after a short while.

_Fine? _

He could hardly contain himself at her agreeing. It took everything in him not to pump his fist out in the air at the small victory. He had never resorted to threatening in his life and he could barely believe his virgin attempt to be successful.

"But," she cleared her throat, bringing him back to attention.

"But what?"

"But," she repeated. "This is a one-time thing. I repeat, one-time. Don't expect me to do this ever again."

He rolled his eyes in response, knowing fully well she was unable to see it. He readjusted his tie, still loosely hanging around his neck, and shrugged.

"Sure," he agreed casually. "One-time."

"Great," he heard her sigh in resignation. "Look, I gotta go."

"Wait, wait," he jumped to his feet in alarm, desperate for more time with her. "Why don't we meet now?"

"Sam." Her firm voice returned.

"Uh...? What?"

"It's late, okay. And I.. I'm going home."

"It's only five past nine. It's not _l__ate_."

"Yes it is," she groaned in frustration. "There's a limit to the amount of things I can concede to you for a day."

The corners of his lips curled into a satisfied smile. He had never imagined getting off the call as successful as this and now? Hearing her basically admit letting him do whatever he want was a bonus.

"Aw c'mon..." He started to protest before hearing a faint voice call out.

"Quinn, baby?" He could barely make out a male voice mumble in the distance. "Are you there? I'm done, babe. We can go home now."

"Coming!" Quinn replied, her voice muffled as though she had covered the speaker with her hand.

"Who's that?" Sam asked almost immediately.

"Uh.. Look, I _really_ have to go, okay?"

"Biff?" The name still caused the familiar ache in his chest, no matter how much he tried to ignore it. He had no idea why he must press her for an answer and he practically wanted to rip his mouth off for saying that carelessly.

He heard hesitation in her voice before she acknowledged.

"Yes. We'll talk later okay? Bye, Sam."

A click was heard and her voice, just like that, was gone.

* * *

As he lay sprawling across his bed, he thought through his earlier conversation with Quinn.

_Why couldn't we meet?_

_Since she never bothered telling Biff about us, there's no reason at all why they shouldn't meet.. right?_

_I'm so insignificant to her that she finds unworthy of mentioning about us to him._

His eyebrows wrinkled together and he tossed his body around his bed, unable to find a comfortable position to rest himself.

Unable to take his restlessness in, he quickly grabbed his phone from his table-stand and typed out a quick message to Quinn.

_When would be a good time to meet?_

He hit 'send' and placed his phone next to him, eyeing it every few seconds as he awaited her reply. His eyebrows creased together after a few minutes to find no response from her and he shot a quick look to his clock.

It was only eleven twenty. She couldn't be asleep _that_ early.

He took his phone in his grasp again, wanting to send another message to urge her response when his phone vibrated with a new text.

_I'm busy these days. Maybe not so soon._

Was she trying to get out of it? Not that easy.

_Oh yeah? I think Biff knows exactly how busy you are._

This time round, her response was as quick as a split second and a tiny smile spread across his features, knowing she was probably pissed again.

_Gosh, Sam. Really?_

His phone vibrated with another text.

_How the hell did you even get my number anyway?_

_Puck got it for me._

_Puck? Biff's friend, you mean?_

_Yep. And my fellow co-worker/best friend._

_I should have known it. Who else could you get it from? Can't believe he actually did that._

_Stop avoiding the main point, Q. _

_What? _He could almost imagine her hissing at her phone.

_When will be a good time to meet up?_

_I wasn't kidding when I said I was busy just now._

_Oh yeah sure... Nope, it didn't sound like an excuse to avoid meeting me._

_Samuel. _

He almost grimaced reading how she typed his birth name. She always used 'Samuel' instead of the normal 'Sam' people call him by when he did something really stupid or ignorant to ruffle her feathers.

_Okay, fine. What are you busy with?_

_I don't think you have any business knowing._

_Well... it'll help in convincing myself you're actually busy.. so.._

_Fine, fine. I have an upcoming party later this weekend and I have to rush out like two scripts before next month. So yes I'm very very busy._

_What party?_

_Like I said, none of your business._

_Tell me. Why? Are you scared I'd crash your little party?_

_No but I still have no reason to tell you what I'm up to._

_Maybe Biff would tell me...?_

_Seriously, Sam. Stop with the threats okay? It's getting on my nerves._

_Then tell me._

_You really wouldn't want to know. Trust me._

_I think what you don't trust is me actually acting true to my words._

_Fine._

He was about to reply her for the brief message that made no sense when an incoming text snapped him out of his concentration.

_It's my house-warming party._

_Congrats. Why is that something I shouldn't know?_

_Didn't Puck tell you?_

_Tell me what?_

_That I'm living with Biff._

_Oh._

The admission had rendered him into a state of speechlessness and he could not find any words to reply to the message she had responded with.

Suddenly it became clear. No wonder Biff said "we can go home now" earlier. Sam had thought he was just dropping her off at her place and nothing more, not actually going home with _her _to _their _place.

Why didn't Puck mention this fact to him before passing him her number?

He shrugged to himself, suppressing the emptiness he felt in his chest that he had almost felt immune to as he picked his phone up again and checked her messages.

_I told you you wouldn't want to know.._

_Are you seriously mad over it? _

_See what happens when you don't listen to me?_

He shook his head slightly, collecting his thoughts before responding.

_I'm not mad. It's fine. When is it? This weekend?_

_This Saturday, actually. That's the only day everyone's free._

_I'm free too._

_What?_

_I mean... I'm free too. So... I can go right?_

_Do you even know what you're saying?_

_Of course I do. Do you think I've gone insane or something?_

_No but..._

_If I'm fine with it, you can be too right...?_

_Yes but..._

_Plus... Biff doesn't know about us. So what he doesn't know wouldn't kill him right?_

_I guess so... But.. are you sure?_

_Positive. Besides, that's the earliest I can meet you right? Since you're so 'busy'._

_Yes you're right. But will you really be okay with this?_

_Yes yes yes! How many times do I have to tell you that?_

_I'm just making sure. _

_Don't worry. I'll just go with Puck or something. Make up an excuse about how he dragged me there._

_Ha ha, very funny._

_I'm not joking. He's that type of person._

_I don't know... I barely know him._

_So.. that's settled right? I can go... right?_

_If you're fine, I'm fine too. Just.. don't do anything stupid._

Probably. Now that she had mentioned it.


	6. Tell me

Standing in front of her full length mirror, Quinn spun around on her heels carefully as she inspected her dress. Her hands pushed gently across the soft fabric she found on her dress, smoothing it and her lips curled into a satisfied smile at her reflection.

As she leaned in closer for the final touch of her make-up, she found herself rewinding back to the conversation she had with Sam.

When he stopped replying to her messages that night, she had assumed that he regretted asking for her invitation in the first place.

Like what he had said - who in their right mind would attend a house-warming party thrown by his ex and her current boyfriend, in the house they were residing in at the moment no less?

But as the clock ticked closer to the party, she could not help the trembles that were sending throughout her body at the prospect at meeting those green orbs once more.

She contemplated sending Sam a text, inquiring if the other blonde was holding true to his words about attending. She decided against it at the last second, however, giving in to the benefit of doubt he either went back on his decision or forgotten about it entirely.

"Quinn, are you ready?" Biff's voice came from outside the door.

Snapping herself out of her thoughts, she quickly applied her lipstick and smoothed her dress for another time, before replying. "Yes! Give me another second or two."

Just at that moment, the doorbell rang out, marking their first guest's arrival.

"Alright, hurry up," Biff returned and she heard him greeting his friends cheerfully, loud voices beginning to fill up their house.

Giving her phone a final glance, still situated silently next to her, she allowed a small sigh to escape from her throat.

_Guess he won't be coming after all._

Despite her relief, she saw the eyes of her reflection stare confusingly back at her.

_Aren't you glad? So why aren't you smiling?_

She tried mustering a smile onto her lips, lasting a few moments, before reverting back to her melancholy expression.

"Babe?" Biff's voice drove away her puzzled reflection, bringing her back to her senses again. "Are you done?"

"Coming!"

She pushed herself off her dressing table quickly and unable to stop herself, her eyes drifted to her phone for the final time.

Still silent.

* * *

Loud laughter begin to infiltrate their apartment and she smiled pleasantly in return when Biff introduced her to his friends one after another.

The doorbell rang again and she glanced at the clock. It was nine thirty-five, about two hours later than the start of their party.

She saw a flash of annoyance in Biff's eyebrows as he approached the door and she chewed on her bottom lip nervously, knowing how much he hated latecomers. Whoever that person was, she sure hoped he had a plausible excuse for his tardiness.

Quinn walked towards the door as well, in effort to remind Biff of his appearance before he blew up in front of his guests.

Biff already had the door open by the time she managed to reach his side and as he was about to open his mouth to reprimand the guest, his anger melted away to find his high school friend standing sheepishly at his doorway.

Her breath caught at her throat when her eyes locked with the familiar green orbs hiding behind the bulkier sized man instead of the hazel ones Biff started to grin at.

The night concealed the blonde perfectly but Quinn could still make out the outlines of his frame, from the top of his head to the curves of his face he tried covering with the man standing in front of him.

"Puckerman! Always the latest..." Biff's anger gave way to affectionate chuckling as he took in the sight of his best friend, dressed in a relaxed fashion with empty hands, a contrast from the abundant gifts Biff's friends had brought in.

"You know how I am..." Puck shrugged unapologetically, pushing his hands deeply into his pockets.

Quinn had barely registered their conversation, for her eyes remained on the lean physique of the blonde, still hiding out of sight behind Puck.

His stray eyes finally landed on Quinn's petite frame, adsorbing the full length of the elegant dress she picked out especially for the night.

As the blonde started to come out of the shadows he had blended in, she managed to catch a glimpse of his attire as well.

With a head of slightly tousled locks, a tie hanging off loosely around his neck and a casual jacket draped across his shoulders, her breathing paused momentarily as the sight of Sam Evans drew her in.

"C'mon in," Biff said after exchanging some more harmless barbs with Puck, before stepping aside for him to enter.

She heard him clearing his throat awkwardly, taking a hesitant step inside as he exposed his best friend for Biff to see. Biff's eyebrows raised questioningly, recognising the blonde from last week.

"Isn't this...?" Biff asked.

"Uh-huh," Puck glanced away, finding his eyes on the smaller blonde as he found the direction of her stares. "You don't mind if Sam comes, right?"

Quinn felt his eyes burn into her flesh and tore her gaze away from Sam's to meet his, seeing those hazel orbs widen slightly, as if the question was directed more at her.

"Of course not," her boyfriend answered instead, closing the gap between the blonde man and him for a warm handshake. "Welcome."

Her hands started to quiver at their contact, almost having to restraint herself from darting forward to push them apart.

Sam's tongue grazed by his bottom lip, moistening it before flashing a polite smile. "Thanks. Puck dragged me here, just so you know."

She could almost laugh at the excuse he used, recalling it from the other night, but under what circumstance could she bring herself to laughter? She was practically a train wreck, watching the two men exchange greetings - one unaware of his real identity and the other fully aware.

Puck played along, grabbing Sam in a playful headlock as the blonde's lips emitted soft laughter. "See what I mean? Boy can't live without me around him."

That caused Biff to erupt into a fit of chuckles and he shook his head briefly. Upon glancing sideways, he found his girlfriend still rooted to the ground and raised his eyebrows at the dumbfounded expression evident on her features.

"Babe?" He called out, gesturing her over. The note of endearment in his voice sparked a recoil in Sam, her eyes catching a brief flinch as the word sank into his ears.

Biff had to call her one more time before she responded, unable to tear her gaze away from Sam's frame. "Yeah?"

Seeing how Quinn had not moved from her spot, Biff walked over instead, snaking an arm around her small waist as he pulled her next to him.

The sudden contact caused her head to snap upwards, seeing her boyfriend wrapped around her as his unwavering smile continued its full display for his guests.

"You remember Quinn, right?"

She felt a slight nudge from Biff and she quickly tugged the loose strands of her hair behind her ear, mimicking an equally dazzling smile like he did. "It's so nice to see you again."

Her hand extended in Puck's direction, ignoring the blonde that was causing the warm pitch of heat in her stomach. If she even spared him a glance, her composure would completely fade away.

The man furrowed his eyebrows and looked towards his blonde friend, aware of his rigid state of confusion as the other blonde refused to return his silent messages.

With a scratch at the back of his neck, Puck nodded awkwardly to agree and started to take the extended hand she had offered.

However, there was a brief flash of flesh towards her pale skin that completely stopped Puck in his tracks.

Quinn's eyes widened in alarm as the caroused hand that took her hand was the one belonging to Sam instead.

"Likewise," Sam squeezed her skin firmly, twitching his eyebrows in a way only Quinn understood. _They need to talk. Now._

Biff could see the exchange the man had with his girlfriend, however silent. This night had been full of confusion for him and he narrowed his eyes at the skinship in front of his eyes.

She almost breathed out a rejection when she heard Biff clear his throat beside her, reminded of the fact another man was gripping her hand tightly in front of her boyfriend. She quickly withdrew her hand and pretended to smooth her dress, her eyes falling to the ground to avoid the tension in the air.

"Now, if you'd excuse us..." Biff murmured lowly, bowing his head for indication of his apology as he started to pull Quinn away from the two men.

She threw a hasty glance over her shoulders and Sam looked right back into her eyes, mouthing 'now?' and pointing downwards for clearer indication.

Pursing her lips and giving a fast shake of her head in order to avoid Biff from catching her, she slowly mouthed the words 'not now, later' to make sure Sam understood.

With his eyes rolling to the back of his head, Quinn was positive he got her message. He nodded before turning around, making his way to the refreshment with Puck in tow.

* * *

"So...?" Puck inquired the moment Sam stopped by the table, picking up the refreshment that was laid across.

"What do you mean, so? We're gonna talk."

"Huh? You guys didn't even talk at all just now. How did you even...?"

Sam shoved a piece of food inside his mouth to prevent him from continuing, laughing as the annoyed man began to chew.

His shoulders shrugged, not willing to show how much this talk mattered to him, and began to pick again. "I just know. I didn't date her for fun, y'know. I know what she means with a slight wiggle of her brows."

Puck's eyebrows relaxed at his statement, a smirk playing off his lips as the blonde's words started to make sense for him.

"You still love her, don't you?" He stated, as if the truth was _that _apparent to see.

"No... No, I don't," Sam protested meekly, looking away to avoid Puck's questioning eyes.

"You _so _do," the man chuckled heartedly at the realization, punching the blonde lightly in his stiff shoulders.

His chuckles faded away quickly as the truth of the confession sank in for him. She was dating his best friend, for crying out loud.

"Oh right. Shit."

The blonde managed to muster a husky breath of laughter at Puck's dilemma - his best friend cum co-worker or his best friend from high school?

"Doesn't matter anyway," Sam shrugged his shoulders yet again. "I just need to know the truth, that's all. I'm not gonna snatch her away."

Puck sighed in relief, throwing his arms around Sam and an instantaneous smile broke out on his lips.

"I'm glad, dude. As much as I like seeing you and Quinn play Ken and Barbie again, it's my best bud we're talking about here." His voice trailed off wistfully. "I don't want his heart broken."

Sam patted his shoulders lightly. "Don't worry, man. Like I said, I'm not here to get her back. I'm here because..."

His words cut off when he felt his pockets vibrate with a new message. He glanced at Puck, who nodded for him to check, before he found an empty corner free of Biff's guests.

He pulled out his phone and scanned the screen.

_Meet me at the balcony to the left of the living room. -Q_

Tearing his glaze away from the message, he found the direction she mentioned and caught sight of a dark figure that struck him as familiar disappearing into the curtains leading to the balcony.

He found Puck staring at him and returned a curt nod, letting him know where he was heading before following the figure.

* * *

Her heart thumped nervously against her chest as the hot August air blew mercilessly against her comparatively colder skin. She pulled the light cardigan she had thrown around her shoulders before making her way out closer, her fingers tapping at the railings as she stared mindlessly at the clear yet dark sky.

Hearing footsteps behind her, she quickly pulled her hair behind her ears and licked tentatively at her dry lips before she turned around to face the green orbs that had haunted her for years.

"Quinn," his hoarse voice croaked softly.

She offered a brief smile at her name, clutching tighter to the phone she held in her hand, and she opened her mouth to speak.

"You look absolutely gorgeous tonight."

The sentence cut her off and her breathing hitched. The cold cheeks she experienced just moments earlier felt a warmth crossing her entire features, slowly flushing her cheeks pink.

"Why, thank you," Quinn murmured under her breath, lifting her free hand to the heat in attempt to hide from Sam's eyes. "You don't look half bad yourself."

It was now Sam's turn for his cheeks to turn bright red. A giggle almost erupted from her throat at the familiarity of Sam Evans blushing in the wake of her compliments, before catching herself. Things were different now, so were they.

She turned her back to him again, finding the moon that stared her down. "What is it you want to talk about?"

Sam stepped next to her, his arms resting carelessly over the railings that she once tapped her fingers on. Her heart started to pace again and she took a step further from him silently, thankfully out of his notice.

"Us."

_Us? What is there left to talk about? Didn't we say everything six years ago?_

"You think I know the reason we broke up, don't you?" He asked quietly, as if sensing her thoughts.

When she did not reply to him, he continued. "The truth is... I don't. And I still don't."

His piercing eyes turned themselves towards her and she looked out in the opposite direction, avoiding them.

"Didn't you promise a talk, Q? What's talking when I'm still speaking to a wall?"

She gave in to a sigh of resignation, still refusing to meet his gaze, no matter how much they were willing for her to return the look.

"I told you before, Sam. What's between us is too much for any of us to mend."

"We could have tried..."

"It's no point in trying, Sam.. Both of us..."

"You never gave me a chance to try, Q!" Sam's voice raised accusingly, breaking her train of thoughts.

Her pupils dilated at the loudness of his voice, breaking the silence of the balcony has provided them with.

"Dammit, Q. I _told _you back then and let me repeat those words again. Stop thinking about the impossible that might not even occur and think about us _only._ Give me a shot, give _us _a shot. Why give up before you even try?"

"Because I tried!" She interrupted back, finally mustering enough courage to face him but not without tears that threatened at the brim of her eyes.

"But what's there left to try if we don't even have the basic requirement of a relationship?"

Seeing his confused eyes in return, she knew he did not understand.

_Right_. Her lips curled into a sad smile. _How could he understand now when he never understood it back then?_

A tear ultimately broke through her defences and fell from her damp eyelashes. She wiped uselessly at the wet trail it left behind, her arms folding across her chest to uphold the strong image she maintained in front of him.

"I don't get it... What is it..."

"Gosh, Samuel," her anger, especially at his lack of comprehension, rose to her chest as his birth name slipped from her tongue. "_Trust._"

"You never got it, do you?" By now, tears began falling rapidly from her eyes, bound to make her eyes swollen when she wake up the next day.

This time, however, she let them fall.

"I did not stop loving you. That's why I held onto you for so long, despite the lack of trust you had in me. You knew how much I regard this aspect of a relationship..."

She sniffled back her tears, continuing in the softest murmur she ever spoke in. "Yet you never _gave it to me_. Of all people, you..." She managed to hold her tongue, unwilling to go on further.

"Now that I've told you, will you leave me alone?"

"Quinn..."

Her shoulders felt his firm hands gripping them, digging his fingers into her covered skin as he forced her eyes to meet with his.

He ignored her feeble protests to push his arms away and slipped his thumb under her chin, watching the glistening tears escape from her pupils.

"When did I _not _trust you? Of course I know how much trust means to you after that incident..." He heard her flinch at the subject and he quickly turned courses.

"The point is... I _love_ you, Q. And with that, I _trust _you too."

The confession caught her attention and the anger within her started to crumble.

She looked up into his equally despondent eyes, her vision blurred due to her many tears, yet Sam Evans still manage to struck her as the beautiful man she fell in love with six years ago.

"You do...?"

"Yes, I do. I don't know what made you think that way... but... Yes... I do."

About to open her mouth to speak, to tell him, he cut her off again for the umpteen time in the night.

"I don't care about the reason anyway. All that matters is just you and I."

With those heartfelt words, she found herself losing her focus in the eyes that lifted her from her nightmares, sending both to her dreams.

Her legs trembled in his firm grasp and she almost fell, but Sam caught her at the last moment, pulling her against his chest where she felt his wildly beating heart.

"I love you, Quinn. With all my heart."

His eyes landed on her lips, taking it in before he tilted his head, moving closer to their destination.


	7. A start of something new?

He could feel his own heart beating wildly against his chest. Two distinctive, yet equally loud heartbeats started to fill the silent night around them.

When she almost tripped, it was his first instinct to move forth and grab her, keep her from falling all over herself.

But when his eyes landed on her lips, everything started to change.

Sam Evans had forgotten how it was like to look into her eyes every day and curl his lips into the widest grin, staring at those luscious lips before he met hers with his own.

Now, in that particular moment, the memories that he kept locked away in the corner of his mind came swarming into his brain. They flooded him all at once, hitting him like a tidal wave that it knocked his breath out of him.

A lump formed at his throat and he quickly took a second to swallow it thickly.

His head started to tilt, a gesture volunteered willingly and unconsciously by his neck, as he kept his eyes on her.

Just as they were about to touch, he paused, watching her response.

Quinn had her hold on the tie that hung around his neck, gripping onto it so tightly her knuckles were starting to pale.

The grip on the fabric tightened slightly, as if consenting to this inappropriateness.

He could see her lips quiver. With anticipation? Or nervousness? Or simply confusion?

She seemed to shut her mind off completely, as her eyes were screwed shut, waiting for the moment to come.

The hands on the other blonde's shoulders returned a squeeze. He was unsure if he did it to reassure her or keep her steady in his arms.

Sam could see her resolve start to waver, her lips trembling even more than before as her eyelids gave away signs of reopening those hazel orbs to him.

_No. _His mind startled him, snapping him out of his temporary blur.

Finally closing the gap between their lips, it was everything in him to make this kiss worth it.

It was raw when his dry lips met hers, slow and hesitant, unsure of the way she liked being kissed after so long apart. But with a shaky breath out of her throat when they parted momentarily, Sam Evans knew.

A faint gasp escaped her lips once he reattached their lips, this time harder, firmer and with all the vigour and passion that burned within his frame. A husky grunt emitted from him, against their hungry lips, just as Quinn surrendered her hold on his tie.

He wanted to protest about _that,_ but it seemed like she had other plans. After loosening her grasp on the tie, her arms were thrown around his neck, pressing him impossibly closer to her.

That earned a surprised gasp from him, then an amused chuckle.

Her lips smiled against his lips in response, as her arms found the curves of the neck they fitted perfectly in, relishing in the warmth they missed from six years apart.

Sam had no clue how much time had passed in their kiss, for every coherent thought of his left when their lips touched and he could tell it was the same for her.

Drawing another raspy breath to inhale the intoxicating odour emitting from the man in her arms, Quinn's tongue grazed by the outlines of his lips experimentally.

His lips parted automatically for her intrusion, in perfect sync with her actions as they were a long time ago. It was as though they had never been apart in these six long years, that both their bodies could still move wondrously against each other.

The tip of her tongue was about to enter the heat radiating from Sam, only to be stopped by a short yet distinctive cough from just outside the curtains.

Their movements paused.

The girl in his arms pushed weakly against his chest, quickly separately their intertwined bodies before the stranger caught hold of their inappropriate embrace.

An involuntary groan left his lips, gaining a frown on his eyebrows at the loss.

He heard another cough coming from the unknown person again, as Quinn was busily tidying the messy state she had became in the heat of the kiss, before the curtains were shoved mercilessly apart.

The roughness elicited a surprised gasp from her, but when she saw it was only Puck, she let out a breath of relief through her nose and smoothed her dress.

Sam visibly relaxed his rigid posture seeing his best friend and clicked his tongue, moving even further from the other blonde.

A weak smile formed on his suddenly dry lips, before turning to face his friend.

"Hey, y'okay back here?" Puck asked uncertainly, eyeing the two blondes questioningly.

"Yeah, we are," Sam responded, pushing his hand in his equally messy hair. "What's up?"

Puck shoved his hands into the depths of his pockets, his face reflecting the guiltiest look Sam had ever seen on him, before squaring his shoulders.

"Biff's, uh, looking for blondie here."

Sure enough, without missing a beat after he had uttered those words, three of them could hear a faint voice calling from a distance.

"Anyone seen Quinn? Babe, where are you?"

A low curse came from beneath her breath unconsciously and mirroring the guilty look prevalent on the other two men, he saw her step closer to the curtains.

"I... I have to go now, Sam. We'll talk again. Soon."

"Y-Yeah, sure. Text me? Or call, whatever you want," Sam replied, almost positive she could sense his reluctance through the frown on her lips.

She started to gnaw on her lower lip, as the blonde could tell was regret sprawled all over her facial features. It seemed like six years ago, whenever their lips touch, both blondes would lose their abilities to think straight.

Now that they were apart, her mind had cleared. It was too clear that she regretted letting him kiss her. But he didn't and he wouldn't, not in a million years.

Almost a taunt, the tip of his tongue grazed his lips. He could still taste the rawness of her lipstick lingering on his large mouth.

The gesture caused her eyes to widen and surprisingly, the guilt from her face washed away to let her shake her head amusedly at his playful action.

And... that smile.

Instinctively, he copied that brilliant smile of Quinn's into his own, staring thoughtfully at the exact same smile she would flash him after an awesome make-out session.

Puck broke the moment with another cough, earning a light punch from the blonde.

The gaze she locked with him was broken and the smile instantly disappeared from her, as she bowed her head and quickly left the balcony.

"Please don't tell me I wrecked my bud's relationship."

Sam allowed a chuckle to spill from his throat, shaking his head like Quinn did before, but he never replied him.

* * *

"Where did you go? I was looking for you for some time now..."

"Sorry," she murmured under her breath, clutching closer to the brunette who held her in his arms.

Somehow, that made her long for the arms she had been in earlier. Biff's warmth could never compare to Sam's, like there was something between them that was still missing.

She shook her head, getting her mind out of the gutter. _Focus, Quinn Fabray. Don't mess things up tonight._

"I just needed a breather."

When those words left her lips, she was certain she would come to regret it. Undoubtedly, that sentence served no purpose but worry Biff.

Almost hearing her thoughts, his hold tightened on her as well.

"Are you feeling unwell? I could call the party off..."

Even if she could barely stand a moment with him and Sam at the same place and time, she rejected his proposal with a firm shake of head.

"It's really fine," her throat caught before she could say _babe _out, making her smile fruitlessly in return. "I don't want to ruin our party. I just needed fresh air."

"If you say so, babe." She could tell he was not satisfied with her answer, but let it go.

His lips brushed the side of her head, seeking out her temple to plant a soft kiss.

Another cough. It was as if the mohawk seemed bent on haunting her with his _damned _coughing tonight.

Biff's touch on her skin lingered, as he tore his eyes lazily away from hers, brightening immediately upon seeing the man with the blonde in tow.

Quinn sought out Sam's eyes again, seeing his lips pressed together in an awfully straight line made her lips tremble at sight again.

His eyes were firmly on the brunette that held her and she hastily pushed at his arms, leaving his embrace.

That averted his gaze back on her and a swift smile curved at his lips, disappearing equally fast in case Biff caught it.

She tucked her hair behind her ears, keeping her head down to keep anyone from seeing how hard she was smiling.

"Puckerman."

"Hey, bud," the man greeted awkwardly. "I hate to be a bummer but I gotta go."

"So soon? It's not like you to leave a party _so _early."

"Sorry, man. I _really _have to go, but still. Congrats on your house."

"Thanks. I guess you finally found someone who mellowed the Puckzila, huh?"

"You caught me." A short, yet still awkward laughter. "She's the one for me."

"Congrats to you too, Puck. I'm glad you found someone."

"Aw, thanks. But uh, yeah I gotta run now. C'mon, Sammy..."

"Oh wait," Biff called out, his hand extending to grab Sam's.

Quinn's heart almost stopped on the spot. _Why is he keeping Sam from leaving? Could he possibly...?_

The blonde's confused eyes matched his and she saw Puck move in between them, his hand resting on Biff's hold in preparation of what was to come.

"What's the matter?" Biff switched looks between the two men. His hand on Sam dropped, so did Puck's and she finally took a breath of relief. "I had something to say..."

"Yeah?" Sam's hoarse voice answered and hearing the raspy tone, he cleared his throat again before repeating the query.

Biff's hands disappeared into the warmth of his pockets. "I was wondering... You're single... right?"

"Yeah?" She could see the confusion manifest on his eyebrows, unsure of the direction of his conversation.

"Great," Biff relaxed his shoulders and gave in to a hearty laugh. "I was afraid I was mistaken and embarrass myself..."

From the silence around him, he mimicked Sam by clearing his throat as well, dropping to a whisper Quinn had to squint to listen.

"I was thinking of you might be interested in knowing someone...? I have someone in mind I'd like to introduce to you.. You guys would make a perfect match..."

The colour drained from Quinn's face upon hearing his words. _Someone...? _

Biff continued his babble, though she could not fully absorb what he was saying with her mind spinning around her.

"Look," Sam's low voice broke her trance.

"I'm sorry but I'm not looking for a girlfriend at this moment. Thanks for your offer, though."

A relieved smile broke out on her lips and she saw him wink quickly in her direction, sending flutters down her stomach again.

"Oh..." Disappointment was obvious in Biff's voice. She would know; Biff hated rejections.

"That's really too bad... But the offer's still open, just so you know. Tell me if you change your mind."

"I don't think I would but sure."

With that, he offered a curt nod towards him before turning around and walking to the door.

Puck leaned in to exchange a few more words with Biff, before he also headed towards the door.

Her eyes remained on the wooden frame of the entrance, wanting to watch their departure but Biff's arms found their way around her.

A soft sigh escaped her throat as she tore her reluctant eyes away, giving her boyfriend a smile that never matched her orbs.

* * *

"Don't you think it was strange?"

"Excuse me?"

The party had ended and everyone left; the buzzing house had been swallowed up in the emptiness that filled it.

He had wanted to clear his mind and decided to clear his mind at the exact spot she 'took a breather at'.

Both of them were out on the balcony she had been with Sam just moments ago. With her heart thumping away, it was less to say the words that broke the silence between them scared her.

"Puck, I mean. Didn't you see how weird he acted around me? I'm positive he was fine before I saw that you were missing. He even volunteered to help me find you."

"Was he? I'm not sure... I don't really know him that well..." She responded, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Yeah, and when he left, he was awkward about his actions too. Plus, he never left a party early. He's _always _the last to leave, regardless of how _boring _the party could be..."

"Didn't he say he changed after meeting his girlfriend? What's her name, again?"

"Anna. Maybe you're right... I'm thinking too much into this, aren't I?"

Quinn pried her right hand from the railing she planted both hands on, resting it over his cheek as her fingers ghosted over his skin.

Before she could reply, Biff continued.

"That friend of his... Sam, I think. He's really weird tonight too."

"Yeah...?" The fingers on his cheek began to shake and she quickly pulled away from him.

"I thought he was nice and all, and to top off, he's Puck's best friend. I trust his judgement, that's why I wanted to introduce a nice girl for him too..."

"Maybe he doesn't want to settle down just yet? Or he has someone in mind, probably?" She shrugged as nonchalantly as she could manage.

She sensed a frown on him when he faced the side of her face, but she pretended otherwise and stared straight ahead.

"He didn't have to sound so rude, did he?" A huff of breath.

"He's sensitive, I guess...?"

"I was thinking of Marley... but now I'm not so sure."

Her mind flashed to Marley Rose, the sweet girl she met a couple of times from Biff's old neighbourhood. They had grown up together and was so close that fuelled jealousy within her when they just knew each other.

"Marley Rose?" She ticked a brow, seeing him nod in the darkness. "Isn't she with Ryder Lynn, the tall boy who had always crushed on her?"

"She _was_, until she decided his affection for her was too much for her to handle. So she broke things up."

"That's a shame. They were really cute together."

"I know... I tried talking her out of it but she's _really _firm about it." He shrugged.

"And now you're thinking of matching her with the friend of Puck?" She said, carefully omitting to say Sam's name outright.

He nodded again. "Actually, was thinking about it. I'm not really sure about it after that conversation with him."

"You should keep your eye out for someone else," she suggested, a little too eager for her tone. "I do have a few friends I can introduce to her. They're all very friendly, I'm sure she'll love them."

Biff raised an eyebrow and she realised too late how anxious she sounded.

"I mean... If you want to. Since Puck's friend is probably not in your consideration any more..."

"We'll see, babe." The corners of his lips raised into a small smile as he enveloped her in his arms again, his chin resting on her shoulders.

"I'm really glad you're so helpful about Marley. I had assumed you disliked her after seeing how close we were..."

Quinn shrugged her shoulders slightly, cautious about moving too much with his weight on her.

"I know what between you two is platonic. I'm _not _that type of overbearing girlfriends you see in chick flicks..."

"I know, I know. That's what I love about you." He finished with a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"I love you too." Even as she said it, her voice wavered enough for her to know how much Sam's kiss had affected her.

His arms cradled around her own, slipping his fingers between hers to intertwine them together.

"Though..." His voice had blended into the wind blowing against their skin.

"I still like that guy. He really seem like a nice match for Marls."

"Ryder?" She breathed out.

"No, not him." Biff chuckled affectionately, pressing light kisses along her jawline. "Sam."

"I thought..."

"Yeah, but she likes guys like him. Something about blondes that attract brunettes, I guess." A chuckle sounded against her skin as he said so, of what should have been a tease jabbed at her.

Somehow, she did not find it within herself to laugh along with him.

* * *

Sam's back had just hit the comforts of his bed when the clock struck midnight.

His thoughts raced back to the kiss he indulged in earlier, as he brought his index finger to touch the lips Quinn's lips had attached to with a silly grin.

A vibrate on his night-stand distracted him and he swiped the phone into his grasp, lighting up with the name of the person he been thinking all night about.

_Are you asleep yet?_

He typed quickly and hit send, smiling so widely he did not even care how much it hurt his mouth.

_Don't you remember I'm an owl? I don't sleep like normal people._

Her reply was just as fast, almost as if she was holding onto her phone too.

_Ha ha. Haven't you kicked the bad habit of sleeping past three in the morning?_

_No, I have not. How about you? Do you still fall asleep on people halfway through texting?_

_If you remember, I had a sleep curfew back then. I can't sleep past midnight._

He almost rolled over in laughter at her reply, recalling how her parents had forbid her from sleeping too late since she always woke up early.

He, on the other hand, had no restrictions and only went to bed in the early hours of the day. This had always ended up a problem between them, for he woke up only at noon and she always slept at midnight. That only left the afternoon for them to hang out.

_You're no longer in school, Quinn Fabray. Do you still have to listen to your parents?_

_I do, however, need to wake up for work now instead of school._

_It's Sunday tomorrow. What's work?_

_Do you think I don't know that, Samuel? What do you think I'm still up at 12:08AM?_

_Right. _

_We didn't talk much just now. Sorry._

_It's okay. I knew how hard it was for us to talk given where we were. _

_Then why did you even want to come if you know that?_

_I had to see you._

She did not reply him for a few minutes, that he thought she had fallen asleep on him like the numerous times she did six years ago.

_Besides... I'm glad we didn't do much of a talk. _He sent again, thinking that she could reply him in the morning.

_You've really changed in these years, haven't you?_

The reply surprised him, also earned a playful smile on his lips.

_A good change, I hope?_

_I can't say I don't like it._

_Maybe you want to see exactly how much I've changed? Or how much you changed?_

_What do you mean?_

_Meet me tomorrow. I want to see you._

_Sam... I don't know._

_What do you not know? Why I kissed you? Why you kissed me back? I'm sure I can answer all those._

_I don't know if what I'm doing is right, okay? I don't wanna hurt Biff._

The first time she brought up his name in her messages sent a hollowing sensation down his spine. Not that it daunted him, in fact it fuelled him.

_We're not hurting him, okay? Okay, why don't I say I just want to meet you as a normal friend?_

_A completely normal, platonic lunch?_

_Yes._

_Nothing more?_

_Yes. I promise._

_Okay._

_Really?_

_Yup, unless you don't want to._

_No! _

_Great, then I'll call you again tomorrow with time and venue. _

_Okay!_

_And Sam? Please sleep early tonight so that you can wake up before noon._

_I promise._

Something told him the promises he made with her were not exactly to be kept. Especially when the prospect of meeting her the next day kept him up to three in the morning.

Again.


End file.
